Kudo Haruka
Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) is a member of Morning Musume, and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was first introduced at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert. Profile *'Name:' Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) *'Nickname:' Kuduu (くどぅー) *'Birthdate:' October 27, 1999 *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Blood Type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2010-03-27: Egg **2011-09-26: Member **2011-09-26: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2010-03-27: Member *'Months in Morning Musume:' 7 Months *'Hobbies: '''Watching DVDs *'Special skills: Swimming, cartwheels *'Favorite color: '''Light blue, orange, lime green *'Favorite food: 'Meat, green tea *'Favorite Morning Musume song: "Shabondama" *'Motto: "'Be cheerful and lively!" *'Looks up to:' Tanaka Reina **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2010–2011) **Morning Musume (2011–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) History 2010 On March 27, 2010, at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert, Kudo Haruka was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Kudo debuted in concert on May 1, 2010, at the Hello Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park festival. 2011 Kudo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". Kudo will be in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato and Miyamoto Karin, titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play will run from 12/14-18. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyoko Pyoko Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter Works Filmography ;TV Programs *2011– HELLOPRO! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) ;TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joushi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) ;Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio ;Regular *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Theater *2010.10.30-2010.11.07 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011.12.14-18 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2011.10.08-17 Ribbon~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Leonardo da Vinci) DVDs *07-05-12 e-Hello! DVD Greeting ~Kudo haruka~ (e-hello! 工藤 遥DVD 『Greeting 〜工藤 遥〜』 ダイジェスト) Trivia *Haruka was first known to be the "white ghost" because she is rather pale and likes to wear white at home. *She likes to swim. *Before going to sleep, she always drinks milk (to grow) and tea. *Her first time performing was on May 2, 2010 during the second day of the Golden Week events "Hello! Project Presents ~ Hello☆Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park". *She is known for her husky voice. *Mitsui Aika said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Haruka. *She is the youngest current member of Morning Musume. *She is the youngest member in history of Morning Musume being at 11 years old. She broke Kago Ai's 11 year record of being the youngest to ever join Morning Musume. Adding to coincidence, 11 year record broken in 2011 by an 11 year and 11 months old girl. *At Takahashi Ai's graduation concert, she thanked Takahashi Ai for giving her a whole bag of sweets during a H!P concert. *Has the name of celebrity anime detective Shinichi '''Kudo'. *Her name can mean ''遥 "far off, distant". It can also come from 春 (haru) "spring" or 晴 (haru) "clear up" combined with 花 (ka) "flower" or 香 (ka) "smell, perfume". *She is considered the leader of the 10th generation by the other members in the generation, due to how she was the only one to be in Hello! Project before. *She is the third Morning Musume member to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, the first being Linlin and the second being Fukumura Mizuki. *Her name is often pronunced "Kudou" rather than the official "Kudo". *She's first, out of all members of 10th Generation, to get a solo DVD. *She is the only 10th Generation member to not be born on the 7th of her birth month. Honorary Titles Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:2011 Debut Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:2011 additions Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Blood type A Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:1999 births Category:2010 additions Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:Members from Saitama Category:October Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In